Roslyn Ross
'''Roslyn "Lyn" Ross '''is a character who appears in ''Murder: Part 2. ''She is a student in her freshmen year at Columtreal University & also Annie Ross' younger sister. She looks up to Melanie Hart as a sister figure since losing Annie. She used to have blonde hair & dressed in a preppy style, but since losing her sister her personality, clothes, and hair color changed. Her character is somewhat a reference to Annie Ross. Roleplay Stories Murder: Part 2 Lyn was first seen in Mr Knox's psychology class along with Melanie, Cadence, Violet, Hunter, Sean, and Tia. She is also the youngest student in that class. She didn't speak much at first, although after Braedon entered the classroom she commented on Cadence calling "dibs" on him. She approached Braedon, hoping that he'd remember her. He asked if she was "Rosie", Annie's little sister & she mentioned that she goes by "Lyn" now. She was then called out by Tia, mentioning that she is Annie's sister & that Annie was a victim in the Buzzing Massacre, which deeply saddened her. She also heard Tia mention two of the girls from the class, Cindy & Aisha had been killed. She remembered Cindy being one of the survivors from the Massacre. After Cadence pulled Melanie out of the room, Lyn told Tia to stay away from Melanie or else, and followed Braedon out after the girls. The group then stopped for coffee, during which time Lyn pulled out her picture of Annie & stated how she truly missed her sister. Melanie agreed that she missed her everyday before Sean & Violet came over to mention that they had heard of Cindy's death and to give their condolences. Lyn stayed quiet, eating an orange, except when she was asked if she was staying at school for spring break. After that the group parted ways for the day, she suggested they meet up later or the next day. She met up the next day with Melanie to hang out and whilst the pair was watching the news in her dorm, they learned of the attack on Hunter, Violet, Tia, and Sean the previous night. The pair hurried to the hospital & found Hunter preparing to leave in his hospital room. He asked where Tia & Violet were, and seeing the Melanie wasn't answering the question, Roslyn started to tell him they were dead but Hunter broke down and cried. She hugged him, wanting to comfort him. After this Melanie left the room & the pair chatted for a bit, she convinced Hunter it wasn't a good idea to leave as his stitches would rip, since he'd been stabbed. After several minutes, Lyn walked out in the hall to see Braedon & Cadence had joined them, she said she was going to the library & offered them to come along. Melanie suggested not splitting up & went with her, leaving Braedon and Cadence to stay with Hunter. After getting to the library, Roslyn stayed for a moment before informing Melanie she was going to get a coffee & left. She came back to find Melanie sleeping and was startled when Melanie awoke, screaming. The pair had a quick conversation which ended when Roslyn recieved the buzzing signal, they then hurried to the hospital and meeting up the the others again. She listened as Melanie explained everthing, the calls, the killings, and what she'd learned, Lyn was disturbed by this news. After they decided to get out of the hospital and Melanie & Cadence wanted to leave, Roslyn protested as she was worried for their safety. Melanie reasured her they would be fine and they left. Roslyn, Braedon, and Hunter then went to get coffee. After not hearing from either Melanie or Cadence, she went to their dorm to find Melanie outside her room crying & learned that Cadence had been murdered the previous night. She texted the boys, telling them to come to the dorms and when they did the group was approached by a police officer, stating he was there to remove them from the town & take them to safety. This ultimately proved false as the cop was the Killer in disguise, he murdered Hunter, causing Roslyn to run per Braedon's instruction. She heard Braedon scream and turned to see Melanie killed and ran inside a diner to hide. The Killer made his way inside and stabbed her while she was trying to escape, she fell and crawled outside as Braedon attacked and knocked the Killer unsconscious. Things ended quickly as Braedon came out and used his shirt to attempt to stop Lyn's wound from bleeding, she was then left outside to wait for the police and ambulance as Braedon went back in to make sure the Killer stayed. She was then last seen being taken inside an ambulance. Notes *Braedon knew her as "Rosie" when she was younger, hinting that may have been a childhood nickname at least used by him. *Her father left her family after Annie was murdered. :p he might make an appearance in murder 4. Category:Columtreal University Category:Main Character